1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to side key assemblies, and particularly to side key assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the smaller and lighter electronic devices for portable use, side key assemblies become more compact with individual keys more tightly spaced. Unfortunately, users of these portable electronic sometimes experience difficulty in activating keys that are close together; multiple and/or erroneous keys may be activated at the same time. This drawback exists not only in cellular telephones, but other portable electronic devices with side key assemblies. Also, keys on the side key assemblies can be too crowded to allow quick, accurate activation.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.